


Two Princes

by Adele865



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Arranged Marriage, Ben Poe and Rey are close in age, Ben and Poe are childhood best friends, Ben is Navy, Ben's family is rich because of course they are, DameRey, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, It's 1993, Love Triangles, Military, POV Alternating, Poe is Air Force, Poe's family are farmers, Rey is a lawyer/senate staffer, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Senator Leia Organa, Sexual Tension, Star Wars Modern AU, Unexpected Romance, Washington DC, blind date gone wrong, deployments, falling in love with two people, letter writing, sorta - Freeform, spin doctors, two princes, who will she choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele865/pseuds/Adele865
Summary: When Rey first met Ben Solo and Poe Dameron, she didn’t know two very important things.1- They were childhood best friends, nothing had ever come between them2- They would both fall in love with her, and she’d fall in love with both of themWith two princes, what’s a girl to do?Disclaimer: While this work includes political job and party mentions, it is not political in nature.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Rey's POV

It was April 15th, 1993. A Thursday. 

I was headed to lunch with my grandfather at his affluent home in Kalorama Heights, a popular residential area to the northwest of Washington DC inhabited by former presidents, various politicians, and embassies. 

The brick, Federal style house was built in the early 1900s and was formerly the home of President Harding, he boasted about that frequently. 

All I knew was the crawling ivy and black shutters made it look as old as it felt. Inside was a myriad of wallpapered rooms, ornate fireplaces, towering draperies, and antique chandeliers, with period appropriate furnishings. 

It felt like he lived in a museum, but it fit. The house was very much like him. Stuffy, and old. 

Ironically, he was older than the house. 

My father was a late in life accident. My grandfather was a middle aged senator, who accidentally got a woman pregnant that he slept with from time to time. Considering his political ambitions, he decided to marry her and claim the child to avoid any scandal to be slandered over later. 

And even though my father had me relatively young, that still left my grandfather at a whopping 90 years old to my little 26 years of life.

My parents had died when I was 5, too young to remember much about them. My grandmother had died long before I was born. 

All that was left was the two of us. 

My father had been an ambassador in London for many years by the time of his death, and I’d already been away at boarding school for 2 years. My grandfather had no pressing interest to remove me and find a new place for me. He had no intention of raising me himself, he hadn’t been present for much of my father’s life either. It was just the way of things in the family. 

Talbot Heath School was one of the most sought after all girls boarding schools in the UK, with proud traditions and a history of academic excellence tracing all the way back into the late 1800s. It was seated in a large town near the Jurassic Coast, and had some of the best weather in all of the UK. A lucky lot, to have nearly 8 hours of sunshine a day. 

What more could he want for his granddaughter? So, I remained there until I was 18 and then finally took the 2 hour train ride to London Heathrow that eventually landed me in Washington Dulles.

From there, I enjoyed a brief summer with him, before being whisked off to college at Georgetown University- at his insistence and bankroll. 

Even though it was only a half hour train ride to campus, he ‘kindly’ paid for my dormitory experience all 4 years, so I could ‘have my own space’ and ‘not be distracted’. 

I graduated top of class with a bachelors in political science, a pre-law track in mind. Blissfully for my grandfather, I’d gotten accepted into Harvard Law and he was all too happy to fund furthering my education out of state.

Talbot Heath had instilled in me a modern and dynamic outlook to life and the world, and my grandfather was thrilled with my ambitions and success. 

Though a distance always lingered between us physically and metaphorically, with some awkwardness, I did feel a fondness for him. Whenever he introduced me to someone, they always knew exactly who I was and what I had been up to. It was flattering, the way he bragged about me to virtually everyone he’d ever met.

But then, tabloids helped with that too. 

Often, professors knew who I was before the first day of a course. My grandfather was a former President himself in the early sixties, and I had a bodyguard with me nearly everywhere I went. 

Even though he was President before I was even born, he was still heavily deferred to and highly looked up to in the Democractic Party. With his great connections, he quickly had me a dozen jobs to choose from among his admirers when I graduated law school. 

I had interned under Rep. Gial Ackbar (D-Mass), then worked on the campaign of junior Senator Amilyn Holdo (D-Mass), and because of their recommendation, I had an elusive offer to be legislative director to a hard-as-nails Senator who demanded respect. 

A name recognized widely across the United States, and even abroad. 

Leia Organa-Solo, Democrat Senator from Massachusetts. 

She hailed from an esteemed political family, and had succeeded her adoptive father, Bail Organa, when I was a toddler. I wanted to scream with happiness, I immediately accepted.

For the last 8 months, I had been working tirelessly on Capitol Hill. 

Senator Organa-Solo was active in four committees- Committee on Commerce, Science, and Transportation; Committee on Environment and Public Works; Committee on Small Business and Entrepreneurship; and finally, the one I was more often mired down in huge mountains of paperwork for personally, Committee on Foreign Relations. 

I was never lacking in work to be done, but it did leave my social life with some to be desired. 

My grandfather and I usually only had dinner together on the last Wednesday of each month. That was still nearly two weeks away, so the sudden lunch summons was a surprise. 

We ate nearly the whole meal in amicable silence, before he finally cleared his throat and addressed why he’d asked me here. 

“Now that your education is complete and a promising career is ahead of you, I’m keen to see you married before I leave this world, my darling.” I dreaded this topic. But why call me here to say that? 

“I understand, grandfather. I’m sure I’ll meet someone delightful in the near future.” I replied calmly. 

He shook his head and chuckled, “No, no, dear. I asked you here because I’ve been discussing with a respected colleague of mine that we might introduce you to her son. He’s not much older than you. A sharp looking man with a great family. He’s wealthy, well educated. He’s an officer in the military, with big political ambitions for his future. You would be an amazing, and powerful match, to be sure. An excellent end to my lineage. I would be very pleased if you found him agreeable and married.”

I knew his tone, more a demand than a suggestion. He wouldn’t force me, but I knew what his disapproval meant. I knew there was a clock over my head when it came to marriage. 

He’d been very transparent that I would only inherit his vast and considerable wealth if I made an ‘appropriate’ marriage for my ‘station’. He considered himself something of an American royal, and only someone of equal status, or greater, would do. 

His name would end with him when he died, and he was relentless in seeing me married into another American dynasty so that his legacy would not be ‘wasted’.

“Well, I shall agree to meet him, after all you’ve gone to such efforts on my behalf, grandfather. You are so kind, and good, to me. But might I ask to whom we are referring?” I replied carefully. 

He always enjoyed a little brush to his ego, if I didn’t praise him he’d grow quite foul tempered at times. 

“Most excellent. Why, Benjamin Organa-Solo! I’m surprised his mother hadn’t mentioned it, seeing how you work for her and all.” 

I balked, but tried to hide my reaction. I’d long known the Senator had a son near my age, but he was away with the Navy and they had a tense relationship. She had certainly never mentioned the idea of hooking me up with him. 

This had Sheev Palpatine written all over it.

“Oh, my, you’re right. I can’t believe she hasn’t brought it up to me yet. I did know she had a son in the Navy.” I tried to sound cool and calm, but wasn’t sure if it was convincing. 

“I’m glad this is settled. You’ll meet him Saturday night, 7 sharp at the Lafayette in the Hays-Adams.” 

I definitely snorted my water that time. They’d already made reservations for us?! Did everyone know about this, but me?! 

“Oh, uhh… I suppose it’s a good thing I hadn’t made any plans, that’ll work perfectly, grandfather. Thank you, for making arrangements for us.” I smiled politely, trying to carefully conceal my dread as he scrutinized my expression.

\------------------------------

Saturday, 7 sharp. 

I was there at the bar, waiting. The hostess would only seat complete parties, and my date wasn’t there yet. I tried not to be irritated, after all something might’ve come up and left him unavoidably detained. Though it would’ve been polite to call ahead. 

_ ‘Oh well.’ _

I smoothed the pale pink satin fabric of my one shoulder cocktail dress idly, sipping boredly from a gimlet I’d ordered.

A sour feeling churned in my stomach, 7:30. 

No Ben. 

The hostess came to ask if I wanted to be seated alone, or forfeit the table. I tried not to sound miserable and told her to give it away. I then waited for the bartender, so I could pay my tab and go home to lick my wounds- and hope not to die of mortification on Monday when faced with his mother, you know, my boss. 

I felt a shoulder gently brush against mine as a body slid into the seat beside mine. I caught a whiff of something inexplicably alluring, almost like tobacco and caramel. It caused me to turn my head and look.

There stood a handsome, olive skinned man with tousled dark brown hair and chocolate eyes to match, a soft smile to his lips. I appraised him for a moment, his hair was short near his ears. Military? It couldn’t be Ben… He didn’t resemble Leia at all. 

There was a five o clock shadow that wrapped around his face at his jaw. He had a lean face and neck. His clothing was… odd. But well tailored, and he looked good. 

Was that a blue, twill, suit? And a cashmere vest being used as a waistcoat? I was in utter disbelief when I noticed his button up was blue jean. 

I was entirely shocked the hostess even let him in here. It all somehow went together, and he was certainly attractive, but the outfit was… unorthodox. To put it kindly. 

“Could I buy you a drink, miss?” He asked, his voice was velvety smooth. 

Well, my ‘perfect match’ had stood me up. Why not? 

“Alright. Another gimlet please.” I replied, as the bartender had finally appeared in front of us. 

“Dark and stormy.” He replied when the bartender turned his gaze to him.

“You are much too pretty to be here alone, do you have some husband in town for work?” He asked, a mischievous lilt to his voice. 

I chuckled dryly. “No, I live and work here myself. No husband. I was supposed to meet someone here, actually. A blind date. But he never showed.” 

I knew I wasn’t hiding my disappointment well, pouting a little at the polished wood of the bar. 

“Well, I’m terribly sorry to hear that. So rude of him to stand you up. But, then, his loss might be my gain. If you don’t mind my company instead.” He grinned. 

I found myself smiling back. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so awful after all.

\-------------------------

We accidentally closed the bar down, we’d been so enthralled in our conversation. 

Poe was funny, lively, and just so  _ warm.  _ He was really refreshing to talk to. 

He balked a little when he walked me outside and my security detail was waiting. He eyed Finn and Gwen warily. 

“My grandfather pays for them… he worries a lot for my safety.” I tried to skirt telling him any real reason. I liked that I was just an ordinary, pretty girl to Poe. I wanted to keep that feeling, even though I knew it wouldn’t last. 

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have to worry about you getting home by yourself.” He grinned wryly, then kissed my left knuckle.

“Thank you, for keeping me company tonight. You definitely made it much better. I’m glad we met.” I saw Finn tense out of the corner of my eye when I leaned in to hug Poe. 

“Of course. I’m glad I was here. So… Could I see you again, Rey? Maybe get lunch this week?” Poe asked with a bashful grin. 

I definitely wanted to see Poe again. 

“Yeah, let me give you my number. Give me a call?” I reached toward Gwen, standing just paces away. 

She immediately handed me a small pad and pen she’d already pulled from her coat pocket. I wrote down my number and handed the paper to Poe. He looked at it briefly, then put it in his pocket. 

“Talk to you soon then.” He winked, and headed away on the sidewalk.

I turned toward the nondescript black vehicle, and Finn extended his hand, helping me inside. Gwen went around to drive, and Finn hopped into the passenger seat. 

“So, that doesn’t look like some ultra rich senator’s son…?” Finn asked, feigning disinterest. 

Finn had been my personal bodyguard since I first landed in DC 8 years ago. Gwen joined him on my guard detail once I took a job on Capitol Hill this past year. 

Finn was nosey, and very familiar as we knew each other well. Gwen was quiet, aloof, but very attentive and helpful. Between the two of them, I knew I was always safe.

“You would be correct, he is not. My date stood me up.” I tried not to sound bitter, but an eyebrow raise from Finn told me I didn’t pull it off. 

“So, you ended up on another date by pure coincidence?” He snickered. I blushed. 

“No! Poe just happened to show up at the bar when I was about to leave, and we got to talking. It wasn’t a date, but Poe is very… good looking, and kind, and fun to talk to.” I tried to sound casual about it, but I didn’t fool Finn. Finn always knew when I liked a guy. 

“And you gave him your number, so you do want to go on an actual date with him.” He finished for me. 

Well. That was true.

Gwen pulled into the garage below our townhouse. It was partially covered by my allowance from my grandfather, the rest was covered by some of my income, and my two roommates. 

Finn lived on the main floor, Rose and Kaydel on the third floor, and Gwen lived on the second floor with me. When we came inside the girls were watching a movie together on the couch. 

“Hey! Oh-my-god, I can’t wait to hear ALL about your date! Clearly it went well~!” Rose sang, leaping from the couch and going to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine for me to join them. 

I was unhooking the straps of my heels by the door, laughing at her exuberance. 

“Well, not exactly, but let me get changed and I’ll fill you in.” 

Rose worked as one of the senator’s legislative correspondents, and Kaydel was the senator’s press secretary. 

Kay was definitely a very busy woman, and living with us was just more convenient than anything else at first. She was gone a ton, pulled really late hours. But, the little downtime she got, her fondness for us grew and she opened up a bit. 

Rose was always an open door, wide open in fact. She was a hopeless romantic, and arguably overinvolved in our love lives. 

Or lack thereof. 

\--------------------------------

Monday rolled around fast. 

Poe had called me promptly the day after our bar meet, and asked me to lunch on Tuesday, among a two hour conversation. I was on a high, and so excited for our next date! I had almost forgotten entirely about the Ben situation. 

But, Senator Organa-Solo had not. 

The second she got in, she called me into her office. Kay and Rose eyed me with amusement at the visible dread as I followed Leia into her office. 

She instructed me to sit on her sofa and offered me a hot Earl Grey. I didn’t remember her ever knowing or asking my drink preferences, so I found it odd she knew I preferred tea, but didn’t ask.

“So? How did it go? I want to hear all about it.” 

Oof. I knew she and Ben didn’t have a close relationship, but he really hadn’t told her he didn’t go? Wouldn’t he be staying with her while he was in town? I was so confused. 

“Umm...well…” How did I even approach this? 

“Oh, come on now, don’t be shy. Mom mode, no boss here. Nothing you say will leave this room.” 

Well, I wasn’t sure I believed that, but here goes. 

“I’m terribly sorry to be the one to tell you this, but he didn’t show up, ma’am.” I said in a hurry, sheepishly looking down at my tea to avoid her eyes.

I wasn’t one to shy away from conflict, I was comfortable with confrontation. But, this was different. ‘Mom mode’ or not, she was in fact my boss. And my grandfather was  _ very  _ keen on this match. 

This was sure to be a conflict, and one I wanted exactly zero to do with. 

A long silence ensued, and when I finally dared to look at her, she was visibly trying to contain her anger. One hand was clasped tightly over the other fisted underneath it, squeezing so hard her knuckles were turning white. 

“How dare he embarrass me like this.” She said quietly, but furiously.

She closed her eyes, a serene calm suddenly overtaking her features. 

She gently rested a hand on my thigh closest to her, “I’m so sorry dear, I’m sure there is a  _ compelling _ reason he missed your date, but he will  _ absolutely  _ apologize and make this up to you.” 

I blushed furiously, knowing this stranger was about to be scolded by his estranged mother over standing me up. It was comforting, how kind she was about it, but also acutely humiliating at the same time. 

“It’s-it’s alright, I understand, really it’s no problem.” I sputtered.

Leia stood with a terse, but kind, smile, and I knew that cue. It meant she was done, and ready for me to leave. I stood and scurried out quickly. 

For the following few hours, I was buried in legal documents and research with several assistants. 

Suddenly, Rose entered my office just before lunch time. 

“REY!” She urgently yell-whispered. 

“What is it?” I asked, not looking up from my brief. 

“There is a  _ gorgeous  _ tall-dark-handsome man here asking for you!” She was trying desperately to tone down her excitement, but failing rather miserably at it honestly. 

Well, Poe was a dark and handsome type. But, other than vaguely mentioning I worked on Capitol Hill, he’d have no idea where to find me. Unless he was way more savvy than he let on. And I wouldn’t exactly say he was  _ tall;  _ he only had an inch or two over me. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” I stood and smoothed out my outfit, a powder blue tartan plaid blazer and slacks with a white lace camisole underneath, then made my way to the door. 

Rose squealed quietly, then slinked back out into the hallway with a cool poker face, ducking into her shared office- that had a window overlooking the lobby area. 

“Here she is, sir.” The office secretary told the man, standing somewhere just out of my line of sight. 

Once I emerged from the hallway, I sought whoever it was with a curious expression. My eyes met with a set of deep hazel- swirling pools of gold and brown with flecks of green.

I stopped abruptly, realizing I didn’t know this man. 

He was indeed very tall, with wavy dark brown hair neatly trimmed around his ears and neck. His expression was very serious, but maybe a little sheepish on further inspection. 

He had on a simple black suit with a crisp white button down, no tie. He clearly didn’t work here. 

One hand was tucked behind his back, the other shoved in a pant pocket. He smiled slightly, one corner of his mouth creeping up. 

And yes, he was in fact handsome. 

Why was he looking for me? 

“Can I help you?” I finally asked, when he hadn’t broken the silence. 

He blushed a little, as if startled slightly. 

“OH, uh, where are my manners. I’m Ben Solo. I believe I owe you an apology, so-” he pulled the hand from behind his back, revealing a small, neat bouquet of cream and blush colored peonies in a glass square vase.

“I’m sorry. I hope you’ll give me another chance at a first impression.” He said calmly, extending the vase to me. 

I accepted them with a bashful smile. I couldn’t remember the last time someone had bought me flowers. And they were so tasteful and pretty. Leia surely had helped him with this, but I didn’t mind. 

“Thank you, Ben. I hope it wasn’t a big imposition coming all the way here.” I wondered where he lived. Where was he staying? Somewhere close I hoped. 

“No, not at all. I’ve been staying with my uncle, he doesn’t live far. Well, I don’t want to keep you from your work, you’re busy around here I imagine. I could take you for lunch if you haven’t eaten? Or take you out for dinner whenever it is convenient? Whatever you like.” 

He kind of fumbled on his words, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. And he looked a little frustrated about that. 

He seemed like the type of person who wasn’t used to feeling uncomfortable. Or the type who spent a lot of time apologizing. 

“Actually, I was wrapping up to take my lunch. I thought I’d pop over to Le Bon, if you’d like to join me? It’s just a couple blocks walk from here.” 

His eyebrows raised, almost as if he was surprised I took him up on his offer. 

“Yes, yes, that would be great.” He gave me a full smile this time. 

A pleasant surprise then, I took it. 

“Okay, let me just go put this down and get my purse, I’ll be right back.” I returned his smile, and disappeared down the hallway to my office.

Purse in hand, Ben held open the door for me and we set off for lunch. 

Le Bon was my favorite cafe, because it was so close I could stretch my legs on the walk, and on nice days like today, I could sit at a table on the patio and enjoy the sun. 

On the walk over, Ben made the unfortunate mistake of asking what I was currently working on, and I bored him half to death surely, but I felt grateful for something I knew well to nervously prattle on about. 

Luckily for him though, we made good time and got seated at the cafe right away. The waitress left to get our drinks. Ben appeared to peruse the menu briefly, then set it down. 

That left me with a new dread, what on earth were we supposed to talk about? 

_ ‘Just start small, Rey. You can do this.’  _ I thought.

“So, Ben, I was told you’re in the Navy. Where are you stationed? You’re on leave right? Staying with your uncle?” I hoped that would get him talking a bit. 

“Uh, yes. I’ve been in the Navy for six years, and attended the Naval Academy before that. I’m the Commander of Strike Fighter Squadron 154, The Black Knights. My squadron is attached to Carrier Air Wing Eleven and the aircraft carrier, USS Theodore Roosevelt, in Norfolk, Virginia. I’m here for two weeks leading up to our deployment. My mother and I… it’s a long story… Anyway, my uncle lives in the area. I tend to stay with him when I come to town, since he doesn't try to keep me under his thumb.” Ben chuckled dryly, as though he was tempted to say more, but he didn’t.

The waitress returned, and we placed our order. 

So, Ben was kinda somebody. He was important all on his own, and also deploying soon. 

_ ‘Thank God.’ _ I thought. 

I’d only have to squeeze through these couple weeks, or whatever was left of his leave, then he’d be gone for a long while. I had time to try to figure a way to wriggle out of this awkward setup without angering my boss or my grandfather. 

But, he was easy on the eyes. So, it might not all be terrible.

“Anyways, what about you, Rey? Honestly, all my mother told me was about your grandfather and that you’re a razor sharp lawyer she prefers among her staff.” 

I found myself blushing again, Leia preferred me? But then I thought, maybe she just said that to Ben to make me seem more important. 

His family was just… truly a dynasty. It was no wonder my grandfather was thrilled at the possibility of marrying me off to him. 

What should I even say about myself? His response had felt pretty clinical, maybe just a perfunctory rundown is what I should go with. 

“Well, my father was the UK ambassador when I was born, but my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 5. My grandfather decided to just have me finish my education there. So, I didn’t come to the US until I was 18. I went to Georgetown for my undergrad in Political Science, and then Harvard Law. I interned with Representative Ackbar, worked on Senator Holdo’s campaign, and when I was presented with a series of job offers garnered through my grandfather after receiving my JD, I eagerly took the offer from your mother. I’ve admired her for years, she’s the reason I wanted to go into politics.”

I was thankful our food arrived expediently, so I could avoid any more serious talking for a while. 

Ben was undoubtedly kind, good looking, and successful. But, I wasn’t sure if there was any chemistry at all between us. It was like we were in some kind of mental gridlock. 

When we finished, I checked my watch, and he knew the cue- I’d need to get back to work. 

Ben quickly paid for our meal, complete with a generous tip for the server. I appreciated that gesture, you could always tell a man’s character by how he treated others. 

When we went to part ways so I could return to the Hill, I was still feeling pretty lukewarm on him. 

“Well, Rey, if you wouldn’t be opposed… I’d like it if we could meet again. Maybe this weekend? I know things feel a little weird with our families putting us up to this… I’m a pretty private person, I struggle to open up and get comfortable with people to begin with… but I suspect you might feel that way too. I’d really like to take some more time to get to know you.” 

He seemed a little flustered, like he was worried he was overstepping, or maybe that I would say no? 

I thought about it for a moment. But, you know, maybe he was right. We both did seem to be reserved types. I should probably give it another go, if for no other reason, than to say I really did try.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. I’m not the best at the whole dating thing, I guess an all girls school for 15 years has its downsides-” I giggled, Ben chuckled too, before continuing, “Do you have something in mind?” I asked. 

His expression was lighter, happier. “Well, actually, I was thinking about checking out the National Cherry Blossom Festival on Saturday. Would you like to go?” 

Surprisingly, I hadn’t been before, but I had heard a lot about it. That could be fun. Outdoors, lots to do to keep us engaged. Maybe that would help break the ice. 

“Alright then. Meet you at the south side of the Washington Monument at noon?” I suggested.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.” He replied with a smile. 

Then he sort of shuffled side to side slightly, and I took it as uncertainty whether he should try to hug me or not. 

_ ‘Why was dating as a professional so difficult?’ _ I chuckled to myself. 

I decided to take mercy on him and initiate an embrace. 

“Thank you for lunch, Ben. I’ll see you Saturday. Take care!” We shared a smile before parting ways. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the song referenced at the concert is 5 years early, but it just fit perfectly and I decided to say in this fictitious universe, it was already a known hit.
> 
> Poe’s POV

It was April 20th, 1993. Tuesday. 

Ben had invited me to dinner tonight the day before, and I was headed to his uncle Luke’s home near the medical campus. It was the end of the work day, and traffic was a nightmare, per usual. But, Ben wasn’t always in DC, so I was willing to make the sacrifice a few times so we could hang out together before a very long stretch apart. 

He was my best friend of 23 years now. We met when I was 6, and my father took a job as part of his mother’s security detail. We were nearly inseparable from then on. 

There were definitely some distinct differences between us, easiest to see being our height disparity of course, but next apparent being world apart personalities. I liked to think we complimented each other, made up for each other’s shortcomings. 

Something that might not be readily apparent though was the disparity of our families’ status in society. Ben’s family...well, they were filthy rich, to put it bluntly. Members of his family were in the highest rungs of all facets of all the places that count.

His mother of course, the almighty Senator of Massachusetts. She was wildly powerful and well connected, but it didn’t stop there. His father, Admiral Han Solo, was Chief of Naval Operations and on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Hence Ben’s superfluous rise in the Navy. Then, there’s his uncle. Luke Skywalker was the head of Jedi Incorporated, a huge medical research company with a focus on artificial organs and limbs. 

Once Ben wrapped up his Navy stint in a couple years, he had a huge choice ahead of him. He could succeed his mother’s legacy in politics, she was determined to see him President, or he could take up the mantle from his humble uncle, and lead Jedi Inc into the future. 

“Hey there kid! Haven’t seen you in a while!” Luke cheerfully greeted as I came through the door. 

He was reading in his old leather armchair, as he often was when I visited. 

“Whatcha say Luke? Good to see you.” I extended a hand for our usual friendly shake. 

His old yellow lab, Artoo, lounged lazily on his bed near Luke’s feet. The dog’s metal prosthetic leg shined under the floor lamp, and he sported a blue dog sized t-shirt. 

“Oh, you know, buried in research and development as always! We have a huge test coming up…” Luke trailed off, carrying on about an artificial ovary he’d been working on. 

I tried to nod and give affirmative noises politely, I knew from years of practice he wouldn’t notice my disinterest. Artoo heaved a big sigh, as though saying  _ ‘Now you’ve done it.’ _

But, blissfully, Ben finally descended the stairs and saved me.

“Hey! Let’s get going. Sorry, Luke, dinner reservations, traffic, you know how it is. See you later!” Ben gently interrupted. 

Luke took it with grace, as always, “Oh ho, boy do I know. That’s why I eat at home! You kids be careful, love you both.” He smiled fondly. 

“Thanks, love you too. See you next time.” I waved as we bounded out the door. 

Of course, Ben had totally lied about having reservations, not that Luke would bother to notice and certainly wouldn’t call him out on. We ended up at one of our favorite pizza slums.

The way the man could fold up a gigantic slice and shove nearly the entire thing into his mouth was amazing, yet disgusting, and it made me laugh every time. 

“So, what’s up? What’ve you been doing?” I asked casually, pulling another slice of the large supreme pizza from the dish. 

“Well, remember that girl I told you about I was supposed to meet at the Lafeyette?” Ben asked.

_ ‘Oh, yes. I remember that angel all too well.’ _

“Oh, yeah, you said screw your mom and that you weren’t gonna meet her. Did your mom rail you about it?” I asked, ready to hear about her ferocious wrath.

“Oh better believe,” we chuckled together, he pulled two more slices onto his plate before continuing, “But a funny thing happened. I ended up meeting her today.” 

I choked on the water I was about to swallow, coughing loudly and trying to cover up my shock, “Tickle-throat-I’m fine.” I croaked.

Ben gave me an incredulous look, “Jeez, get it together Dameron, I’m mid story here.” He laughed, feigning inconvenience.

“Anyway, mom had **_insisted_ ** I come apologize and bring the girl these flowers she picked out. And,” He took a huge bite, working it sloppily in his mouth before continuing, “to be fair, they were nice flowers, mom’s always had good taste, but Christ.” He swallowed a large gulp of water, “the girl. She’s fucking beautiful. America’s finest breeding at work right there. Brains, body, immaculate style.” His eyes drifted, as if daydreaming about her.

_ ‘Yeah, I know you dumbass. I’ve been drooling over the thought of her since we met Saturday.’  _

But, he wasn’t done, loudly swallowing another ridiculously large bite of pizza before continuing, “I can’t believe I had to pick that girl to be the first I ever stood up. Who knew mom has great taste in flowers, AND women. I hate to admit it, but whoof.” Ben shook his head with a huge grin, as if in disbelief of his good luck. 

_ ‘Uh oh.’ _

I was certainly in disbelief. 

I knew all too well how jaw dropping and riveting the girl was. When Ben had said he was refusing to meet the girl when we talked on the phone Friday, I had noted where and when he was supposed to meet her. I had decided to go and tell the girl it wasn’t her fault, as a kind gesture. Being stood up really sucked, and I felt bad for the mystery girl. 

But once I arrived and saw the girl in question… I immediately decided if Ben wasn’t interested in dating her, I sure as hell was. I was going for it.

That left me in an awful pinch. Ben did meet her, despite insisting he wouldn’t. And he liked her too. We had never liked the same girl before, much less competed for one. I was speechless. Ben didn’t seem to notice. 

“She’s really sweet and patient, she forgave me right away and agreed to lunch. She seemed a little nervous, but hell, I was too. I think we both felt a bit stiff and awkward, because it’s a setup, you know? But I really want to know more about her. We’re going out again Saturday.” He said as he kept animatedly eating his pizza, practically beaming ear to ear. 

I cleared my throat, trying hard not to sweat as my nerves kicked into overdrive. 

_ ‘What do I do now? Do I tell him? Do I just wait for her to pick one of us?’  _ My thoughts raced. 

I’d just had lunch with her earlier today like we’d planned. Not to mention, I’d asked her to go to a concert in Landover on Friday night. She’d not only accepted, but seemed pretty thrilled about it. Was she just being polite to Ben to keep his mother off her back? Maybe it was better to just let this play out. He’d be gone soon enough, I shouldn’t worry about it.

“That is pretty crazy, she must be a saint. Most any girl I know would’ve told you to shove it. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you with a little time.” I tried hard to sound casual and uninterested, the way I usually was about the infrequent woman he’d mention. 

I did take a little satisfaction that she was so clammed up with him, because she certainly wasn’t with me. She was warm and inviting and laughed at my corny jokes. She listened with rapt attention to my overseas stories. We liked the same music, though she said it was a secret and I couldn’t tell anyone. 

I tried not to smile imagining Rey dancing around in a t- shirt singing Motley Crue when nobody was home. 

She would very quickly realize that she and Ben had nothing in common. Nothing to worry about. 

I immediately felt bad. I felt selfish and a little jealous. I didn’t like feeling that way about my best friend. The sooner this all got ironed out, the better. I just had to trudge through this week. 

“So what are you up to this weekend?” Ben’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m going to the Aerosmith concert on Friday night. Not much else though.” I shrugged. 

_ ‘Please. Please don’t invite yourself. Don’t do it.’  _ I cringed internally waiting for his response. 

“Nice! I’ve heard their concerts are really wild. I have a family dinner I’ve gotta go to though. You’re not going alone, right?” He asked as an afterthought. 

He was always a cautious type, and tended to worry about me. I was always the rebel.

“Nah, I’m going with his girl I met at a bar. A casual thing.” I couldn’t make eye contact. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it felt just like one. 

“Oh, nice. Well, let me know how that goes. Anyway, did you find out if you guys are deploying again too?” Ben switched up. 

We’d been waiting to hear back, but it was strongly implied that my unit would get sent over to man support missions for NATO’s Operation Deny Flight. As the name suggested, the main goal was to enforce a no-fly zone over Bosnia and Herzegovina as the Bosnian War grew more intense. 

I wasn’t keen to get sent overseas again so soon, I had just gotten back in February from a 7 month stint in southern Iraq with Operation Southern Watch.

“Not yet, but based on the kinds of preparations and personnel shifting that’s been occurring at Andrews lately, I think it’s imminent. We’ll probably get sent over within the next two months, tops.” I sighed. 

I really didn’t want to leave. Especially with things blooming between me and Rey. But, it couldn’t be helped. Aircraft mechanics were in high demand these days, and with both operations relying almost exclusively on aircraft patrols, it was inevitable. All I could do was hope for as much time as I could get. 

“Damn, I’m sorry man. If it’s any consolation, I’ll be on a huge floating hunk of metal with about 6000 dicks for god knows how long.” Ben grimaced, lamenting my deployment in earnest. 

I chuckled at his attempt at consolation. 

“But hey, I hear next year they’re planning to let women on carriers.” I poked, and he grimaced with a mock shudder. 

“I dunno, I feel bad for the poor girls. So few of them, so many of us.” He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about that. 

Ben was much too proper to talk about such things. 

“At any rate, I’ll write ya and let you know if… well, when, I get shipped off. Maybe we’ll get some leave together afterward and we can do something fun.” I managed an earnest smile, but I still felt like a fraud.

\----------------------------------

Friday, 5:15pm. 

I pulled up at the corner of Marion Park touching South Carolina Ave like Rey instructed. She didn’t really explain why I couldn’t just pick her up at her townhouse that was somewhere nearby, but if my inkling about Rey was right, she was a little bit of a rebel herself. She was probably trying to ditch her security detail. 

Anddddddd I was right. 

She came bounding toward my black Mustang from some side alley shadow with an absolutely devious, shit eating grin. Why was she so unbearably adorable?

And those legs. 

Lord help me. 

I’d only seen her in very conserative, proper outfits befitting a Capitol Hill lawyer. I’d hardly gotten a good look at her calves so far. Ripped up high waisted Levi shorts barely covering one tenth of those toned, tanned, gorgeous thighs that jiggled in such a delicious way as she jogged toward me.... 

I tried to adjust myself discreetly before she hopped in and think of  **_anything_ ** else. I really needed to not be...what did Ben call me? Oh, right, an  _ ‘incorrigible pervert’ _ . 

Tonight, her curly hair was shiny with gel, she wore thick gold hoop earrings with little black stones in them, a simple white tank, and a black leather biker jacket with matching half calf black leather boots.

As she flung herself in, I found myself unconsciously returning her breathless smile. 

“Let’s go! I’m so excited!” She exclaimed happily. 

I just laughed, not questioning her antics and heading for the freeway. 

“So what’s with the orange stripe on your car?” Rey asked. 

“Oh, it was sort of a joke at first, but now I like it. My first squadron was ‘Black Squadron’ and one of the diagnostic tools I was responsible for was this huge orange thing.They all knew I wanted to be a pilot, so this joke started, calling me ‘Black One’ and that my flight helmet would have a big orange stripe on it. I bought her as a second enlistment present to myself and had the orange stripe done custom, I call her ‘Black One’ as a nod.”

Rey nodded along, and inspected the passenger compartment idly. 

“Well, she is a beauty, almost makes me want one.” She commented. 

“My CD wallet is under the seat, you wanna pick something?” I suggested as I waited at a traffic light.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Ooooh, yes!” She eagerly plucked the collection of discs out from underneath her and started flipping through them, telling me along the way which ones she owned and her favorite tracks. 

Finally, she gently removed one from it’s sleeve and inserted the disc. 

“I don’t have this one! I’ve been meaning to get it.” She told me as we waited for the first song to play.

I laughed again as I realized she picked the album ‘Turbo’ by Judas Priest. She hadn’t stopped smiling since she got in the car, and I couldn’t recall that I had either. We ended up singing very loudly and definitely off key along to half the album on our way to the venue. 

After we parked, she suddenly grabbed my hand and swung from it excitedly, looking around at all the people pouring in for the show. My heart raced at the affection and familiarity in the gesture. I definitely felt like a schoolboy again. I couldn’t remember the last time I crushed on a girl so hard.

We headed toward the entrance and off to the side, where I’d agreed to wait and meet my friends from work. I was excited to introduce Rey, so they’d stop accusing her of being imaginary to tease me, and also just because I wanted them to admire her too honestly. I hoped she’d like them. 

Snap and his wife Kare arrived first. Snap was never much good with women except his wife, but Kare hit it off with Rey immediately and they chatted happily while we waited for Lulo and his girlfriend Jessika to arrive. 

We enjoyed a few drinks waiting, and through the opening acts. The concert was… more than I could’ve dared to hope for. 

The energy all around was electric, the crowd was so amped up. The six of us all danced and swayed and loudly sang all the songs we knew with enthusiasm. I’d probably barely be able to hear or speak the following day, but I couldn’t care less. 

Rey was just so… free. I wished she was always this unguarded and relaxed. 

At one point, a slightly buzzed Rey’s hands dove into the back pockets of my jeans and squeezed. My cheeks instantly burned, and my startled gaze landed on Snap. Who was no help at all, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat with a salacious brow raise to boot. 

Then… it happened. The last song of the night, everyone was enraptured by ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing’. 

_ And I don't want to miss one smile _

_ I don't want to miss one kiss _

_ Well, I just want to be with you _

_ Right here with you _

_ Just like this _

Her lithe little arms snuck around my waist, tugging me to turn and face her, and I obliged. She looked up at me and smiled, tilting her head just so slightly as she leaned in.

_ I just want to hold you close _

_ I feel your heart so close to mine _

_ And just stay here in this moment _

_ For all of the rest of time _

The sound of Steven Tyler’s blaring vocals was suddenly drowned out when a pair of soft, luscious lips met mine. I could tell I was trembling, but my hands quickly encircled her waist and pulled her flush against me. Her lips yielded and I explored, her tongue softly brushing against mine. One hand glided up her side and I buried my fingers in her brown curls, bracing her as we writhed against each other hungrily. 

The crowd roared, and the lights were suddenly bright overhead as the music stopped. The spell was broken as the noise slowly decreased to only the dull droning of conversations among the crowd. 

Snap cleared his throat, trying hard to stifle a grin, but Jess and Kare both couldn’t stop themselves from giggling. Lulo just looked away and pretended he hadn’t noticed anything. I knew my face was just as red as Rey’s, embarrassed that we’d gotten lost in the moment. 

Outside, we parted ways with my friends and headed back to the car. Snap and Kare were paying a babysitter by the hour, and Lulo griped that he got stuck with duty the following morning so he needed to get some sleep. 

Albeit, neither of us seemed to be in a hurry. I tried not to let my mood be dampened by the fact I knew she was going on a date with Ben the following day. I definitely wasn’t going to bring it up, but I was curious what she intended to do. And if she’d ever mention it to me. 

Then again, we’d just met, and she had no idea I knew Ben, so probably not. But, it left me with a weird feeling again. 

A mash of selfishness and jealousy like I had when I was scarfing pizza with my best friend. Knowing he’d get to spend time with her, and that it was possible she might kiss him too. I really didn’t like that. 

I was stuck in a precarious situation, I’d never hoped for Ben’s downfall before. But now, I sort of desperately wanted him to crash and burn. It made me feel really guilty. I tried not to let my melancholy show as I drove us back, but Rey was happily listening to music and didn’t seem to notice.

This time, she had me pull up outside the townhouse, and her two bodyguards glaring at us from the front step didn’t go unnoticed by me. 

“See you soon?” Rey asked with a sated grin, clearly drowsy by this point. 

“You know it.” I replied, flashing my best cocky smile in return. 

She immediately leaned in and gave me another tantalizing kiss, hard and fast. When she pulled away, it felt like my brain was swimming. 

“Call me.” She said with a wink as she shut the passenger door and I watched her prance up the walkway.

Boy, was I in trouble. I was in too deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's POV

It was April 24th, 1993. A Saturday. 

It was no surprise when I was ready and headed down for breakfast that Luke was absent. The signature ‘click click clunk’ sound of toenails and a metal leg announced Artoo’s presence however. He greeted me with a lazy grin, wagging his tail and leaning against my leg. I scratched at his rump for a couple minutes and he wriggled around in delight. 

I checked the far side of the kitchen island for his bowls, and found them sufficiently full. Sometimes Luke would forget in his always hectic rush on testing days. He was very excited about this latest project, I was sure to hear all about it later.

I scrambled up a bunch of eggs and fried some bacon while the coffee pot whirred away. Artoo sat attentively just far away enough I wouldn’t fuss at him. The normally very sleepy and apathetic old dog couldn’t risk missing a delicious bonus snack. 

He knew me all too well.

As I sat down on a stool to eat, I leaned over and put a small second plate on the ground for him with a slice of bacon and a bit of egg. Artoo grunted as he enthusiastically inhaled the food, then licked the plate clean. He knew the excitement was over, and he ‘click click clunk’d’ across the wood floors back to his comfy bed in the living room. He let out a little belch for good measure as he walked.

I tried to calm the stewing sensation in my gut. Luckily, I’d never been one of those nervous folk that would let anxiety prevent me from eating. Especially with flying, you never knew what day would be your last. Never knew what mission would be your final flight. It really steeled the stomach.

But, I didn’t enjoy that ‘butterfly’ sensation this girl gave me. It was foreign to me, and I had no idea what to do with it. Of course, my mother was pushing an arrangement on me because I was getting ‘so old’ and had a pretty miserable track record dating wise. 

I’d see her, Rey, in just a couple hours and I still had no idea what to do. What to say. She’d probably think I was socially inept or something. But, more than anything, I was bothered by how much I wanted her to like me. She was  _ too _ attractive. If I had a kryptonite, she was definitely it.

The thought that I might get to kiss her… or hold her petite little form tight against me… my skin broke out in gooseflesh. God… how was I going to get through this date?

Noon.

The National Cherry Blossom Festival was a pretty big deal, started back in 1912 when the mayor of Tokyo gifted us 3,000 of the trees as a gesture of enduring friendship. There were various shows with authentic performers and musicians, stalls selling various Japanese goods, kite flying, art shows, and of course, tons of street vendors with games and food for the attendees.

I stood as agreed at the south side of the Washington Monument and waited.

There she was, right on time. Her brown hair was luscious and curly, she wore simple and subdued makeup that complimented her natural beauty. A pair of acid wash jean capris, a simple white t-shirt, and a beige overcoat hung open. I wasn’t a fashionista like my mother, but I recognized the trademark tartan of Burberry on the inside of the coat. 

A loose string of pearls hung around her neck, with a set of large pearl earrings peeking from under her hair. She had a small reddish-orange bag in one hand as she approached. She came to a stop just a couple feet from me and greeted me with a broad smile.

My stomach did a somersault. 

\-------------------------------------

At first I fumbled awkwardly, but we found a comfortable rhythm to conversation once my nerves settled down. I discovered Rey was very playful, she seemed to really enjoy teasing me over little game stalls we patronized. Of course, I was only being polite and letting her win. Women, most especially lawyers, liked to win. I knew that one from decades of being my mother’s son.

We stopped by a few food vendors too, and luckily for me Rey was much more well versed in Japanese food than I was. She introduced me to yakitori, takoyaki, dango, and taiyaki. The flavors were complex and very different from what I was accustomed to, but I really liked it. Especially since it delighted her so much when I was willing to try whatever she ordered for me.

She was much less sure about my kite idea, but I convinced her. After all, flying objects was sort of my forte. She picked a moderately sized, but very bright and colorful one. It was just the kind of opportunity I’d been waiting for, and I was thrilled. 

She watched me fly it for a little while, but then I insisted she try it. She did her best to put up a denial, but I wouldn’t hear it. I had tried her food- she had to try the kite! 

The hint of pink in her cheeks as she closed the distance between us wasn’t missed by me. It made my heart beat faster. I couldn’t be sure if I was imagining her looking me up and down a bit though. 

I talked her through it, sharing the grip and nestling her against my chest between my arms. With my heart pumping so vigorously, it was hard to think straight. She was so warm and tiny pressed against me, but her hands possessed a surety I definitely wasn’t feeling as she gently shrugged them underneath my own to hold the grip. 

She looked back at me for reassurance, and her face was  _ so close _ to mine. I could feel her breath tickle across my cheek. Her eyes were large and so impossibly doe-like. Before I could think anymore about leaning in, to my disappointment, she turned away. 

Finally, we decided to watch a performance then call it a day. She watched in fascination and delight, but I could hardly pay attention, I was too busy stealing glances at her. 

When the show ended and the crowd began to disperse, we slowly meandered away from the people where it was quieter behind the barrier of some shrubs in the park. I couldn’t tell if she was deliberately being flirtatious looking up at me in mock bashfulness through those pretty little lashes with a smile teasing at her lips.

Her lips. 

God I wanted to kiss her.

Would she be upset if I tried? Fuck. I was a disaster with women. If she rejected the advance, I might just wither and die on the spot. I was petrified, and she was fidgeting clearly waiting for me to do  _ something _ .

“ I- oh hell…” I huffed, pushing a hand through my hair, and resolving to just tell her. What did I have to lose?

“I’m just gonna be honest... I really like you, and that kills me, because I know I have to leave so soon and I was so stubborn and resistant to the idea of my mother picking someone for me, you know, like I was incapable of finding someone, and I absolutely  _ loathed _ that. But you’re... you’re you and if you haven’t noticed, you’re gorgeous, and wicked smart, and here I am this dumb schmuck that wasted time he could’ve spent with you-” I planted a hand on one hip and gestured with the other. 

I’d always talked with my hands when flustered, a bad habit I couldn’t kick.

“-and the little time I have gotten I can’t stop stumbling all over myself because I can’t remember the last time I really liked someone and-“ I shoved my palm into my eye socket like it would dislodge the thought, “and I’m just-“ I pushed it upward and through my hair again roughly trying to figure out words.

“I’m sort of terrified I’ll leave and you’ll just forget me and that’s it, poof it’s over. And at first, I thought I’d want that... Before I met you. And now I’ve met you, and... I just really wish I wasn’t leaving.” The last part sounded almost like a whisper, the crushing weight of the truth hammering down on me. I’d always deeply struggled with expressing myself and being vulnerable. I was trembling slightly.

My brow furrowed, and I bit my lip, daring to meet her eyes and see the rejection in them. Instead, her eyes were soft and thoughtful.

“Oh, Ben… you are a darling.” She smiled fondly, stepping forward until her hand rested over my furiously racing heart. I took in a shaky breath at the contact, stunned to the spot and waiting with breathless anticipation for what she’d do next.

Her lashes fluttered, very decidedly now looking at my lips rather than my eyes. I heard a vague thud as I caught a glimpse of her handbag dropped to the grass beside us. Her other hand felt cool against the hot skin of my neck as she stood on her tiptoes, craning as her hand gently tugged me downward.

It all felt like slow motion.

My brain was sluggish trying to process what was happening. This gorgeous, absolute  _ dime _ was kissing me? Of her own volition?  _ What? _ Her lips were impossibly soft, and hot, and fuck. It was as though a wildfire was burning its way across every inch of my skin all at once. A thrill shot through me, straight to my groin.

I was only human after all. 

And good god, this girl really did something to me. It was like fireworks, and bells, and angels singing, and all those stupid cliches romantic saps drone on about. I don’t know what I had expected, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. 

Reflexively, one hand sought out her waist and pulled her tight against me, the other burying in her silken tresses and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

She moaned softly into my mouth and I was utterly lost. 

I felt cool little fingers all over my scalp, the tips of her thumbs grazing at my ears. Her tongue was like velvet brushing against mine, hungry and imploring. I heartily returned that desire. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been so  _ aroused _ by a person.

We finally parted on account of a need for oxygen, both panting and a little disheveled. She seemed just as surprised as I was, she hadn’t been expecting that either. Now, I just desperately didn’t want this date to end yet.

“You sure I couldn’t tempt you for a night in? I’ve got tons of movies back at Luke’s place, there’s a great takeout spot on the way. Luke definitely won’t be home until mid morning at the earliest.” I asked, still sort of breathless.

The little smile tugging at her lips told me she was reevaluating the situation too, and was inclined to stay. She tried to fight it before replying.

“Mmmm. I guess I could be persuaded… But no funny business, and I’m not staying the night.” She said playfully at first, then firmly. 

I beamed. 

\--------------------------------

It was my turn to convince Rey to eat something I liked. Luke had grown up in the south and had converted me to a love of southern comfort food. Rey was very skeptical, but I had ordered for us and we were on our way.

Upon arriving at Luke’s, I told her I was going to change and get comfortable. I offered her a change of clothes as well, with the warning they’d obviously be very large on her. She laughed and accepted, slipping into the bathroom to exchange her cute outfit for a Naval Academy sweat set.

When she returned, her clothes folded neatly and peaking out of her purse, I admired again how naturally alluring she was. Without jewelry and proper fitting clothes, she was still so adorable. Her sunny disposition didn’t help at all to dampen that. 

At first, it looked pretty certain she was going for ‘Pretty Woman’. It was one of the few sappy romances I could tolerate, so I wasn’t bothered. But then, she found ‘Top Gun’ and gave me a wicked grin. I chuckled as she insisted she wanted to watch that instead, popping the VHS into the player. 

She plopped down next to me on the couch and I handed her a blanket, letting her get all settled and comfy. We sat shoulder to shoulder devouring our dinners, much to my satisfaction. She had a great appetite, that was for sure. Such a small little thing, I wondered where the hell it all went, but I was mostly happy she liked the food.

Homemade mac and cheese and pulled pork usually weren’t a hard sell, but coleslaw and collard greens could be polarizing. She didn’t fuss at all. She was particularly keen on the sweet cornbread muffins. I had the feeling she might consider becoming a patron in my absence.

Deployment. 

That thought threatened to ruin my mood, but I blocked it out quickly and forced myself to focus on the present. I’d have plenty of time on the ‘floating city’ to mope and worry. For now, I just wanted to soak up as much as I could. 

She definitely had several laughs at my expense, and throughout the movie ‘fact checked’ with me about how accurate the portrayal of life as a naval aviator was. We’d long since finished our meals and to my pleasure, she tossed her legs over mine and had cuddled in close. It was such a familiar gesture, I almost didn’t know what to do with myself. I just kept reminding myself not to accidentally pull her hair, mother hated that, so I imagined she might too.

Eventually, ‘Take my Breath Away’ by Berlin began to play as the love scene began to unfold between the characters. 

_ Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game _

_ On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame _

Rey watched intently, and I could feel her tense a little against me. I guess my peeking was a little too obvious, because she turned to look at me with an inscrutable expression. 

_ Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say _

_ Take my breath away _

But, the look in her eyes finally gave her away. I wasn’t sure how I knew, but they were screaming ‘kiss me’ and who was I to deny? 

_ Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love _

_ Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones _

I brought a hand to one side of her face, gently dragging my fingertips across her smooth cheek, then let a thumb slowly drag over her lips, the weight tugging them apart. 

_ If only for today, I am unafraid _

She heaved a little gasp and closed her eyes, leaning into my touch slightly. When she opened them again, there was no doubt. The want was all over her face now. What I’d done to deserve it, however, was still a mystery to me. 

_ My love, take my breath away _

Finally, I leaned in and claimed her lips with my own. It was just as heavenly as before, and I was thoroughly overcome with desire for her. I brushed a thumb pad tenderly across her warm cheek as her lips yielded to me once more, her hands returning again to entangle themselves in my hair. 

The movie was forgotten entirely.

I shifted her legs as I rose, pulling them beneath me as I perched myself above her. Her kisses were enthusiastic, and the effect on me was undeniable, but I was trying to hide that. I didn’t want her to think I was just some pervert trying to take advantage of her and take off.

My brain nearly short circuited when I felt a tiny, cool hand wriggle underneath my hoodie and run up my abdomen. I shivered involuntarily, and luckily whatever embarrassing noise that escaped me was muffled in the makeout session.

She pulled away from my lips, but her eyes were still closed, nuzzling her nose against mine as her hands continued exploring the skin of my torso. She shifted around beneath me, as though rearranging herself for her own comfort, and I didn’t pay much mind until I felt her thigh brush up against the evidence of my excitement, to my dismay and mortification.

“We should stop before we get carried away.” She suddenly said, breaking the silence and trying to push herself up to escape the cage I’d made over top of her. I knew my face was  _ burning  _ red and I couldn’t look her in the eye as I made a hasty retreat. 

“You-you’re right, I’m… so sorry.” I managed, taking a thick gulp of air and staring hard at my feet. 

_ ‘She said no funny business, and you all but MOUNTED her, you fucking idiot!’  _ I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to grimace, but I was pissed at myself.

When a small hand landed on my shoulder, I flinched and my eyes snapped to meet hers. 

Her face was still unbearably calm and kind. 

“Please don’t be embarrassed, I was caught up in the moment too. I just think going any further in our circumstances would be reckless and complicate things. But, I’m glad I came today. And tonight.” She giggled, gesturing to the long forgotten tv, and with a pressure suddenly released from my chest, I chuckled too.

As I cleaned up the takeout and put away the movies, Rey made a call from the kitchen phone, to get a ride home she said. I’d offered to drive her, but she insisted there was no need, her guards would be anxious to know where she was anyway. 

I laughed a little to myself, of course she had a security detail. I’d met former President Palpatine on a few occasions many years ago, and I expected nothing less from what I knew of him.

While waiting for the car to arrive, she retreated again to the bathroom to change back into her day clothes. Suddenly, she was just as before again. Immaculate hair and clothes, all her jewelry back in place. I preferred her casual, bundled up in my clothes and her long legs draped over my waist. But, she was certainly a showstopper no matter what she wore.

An urgent double honk of a car horn outside announced it was time to go, and my frown didn’t go unseen. She smiled and giggled at me, then tossed her arms around me to hug me as tightly as she could manage. She pulled only her face back, glancing up at me thoughtfully. 

“I hope I see you again before you go.” She said softly. 

“I’d see you every day if you let me.” The words tumbled out of my lips before I had a chance to stop them. 

“You really are such a darling man.” She replied with a dreamy look, before lifting up on her toes once more for a goodbye kiss.

I leaned in, but was disappointed when she didn’t linger. Her grin as we parted was almost mischievous. Or was I just imagining that? Regardless, she all but skipped out to the car waiting on the street as I watched from the doorway. When the car departed, I finally shut the door.

She had me. Hook line and sinker. I scowled at the idea of how pleased my mother would be.

But I would probably do just about anything to see Rey smile.


End file.
